


What!?

by GravityFallsGirl13



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Mentioned Abuse, Post-The Jungle Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsGirl13/pseuds/GravityFallsGirl13
Summary: Miriam has had it with Bob.
Relationships: Helga Pataki & Miriam Pataki, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	What!?

Helga G. Pataki, still wearing her iconic bow, was sitting on her bed, cross legged, talking to Phoebe on her phone, when her mother stormed into her room. “I swear, I-I can’t just stand here a-and let him do this to me, to US, a-a-anymore,” Miriam muttered, seemingly under her breath. “Umm... I’ll have to call ya back, Phebs!”, the blonde preteen muttered into the phone.

After her friend said bye, she turned to her mother. “Miriam, what has gotten into you? Your stammering isn’t like your usual scatterbrained mess.” That finally made her mom calm down some, which made Helga feel a little better. “I-I’m sorry, Helga. I just... you know how you father is and... he’s done it again.” she said quietly.

Helga knew what she meant, she wasn’t an innocent child, as much as she would’ve liked to have been. No, she knows her father, “Big” Bob Pataki, abused her mother. “You know what, Helga? That was the last straw, the one that broke the camel’s back. Well this camel isn’t going to be abused by him anymore! Pack your bags, we’re going to live in the Boarding House that your boyfriend’s grandparents own.” 

Helga was gobsmacked. She stared at her mother, wondering just when she had grown a backbone and where this woman had been her whole life. “Mom, be reasonable. You’re going to still be married to him and...” “Oh no I’m not, Helga! I am no longer going to be Mrs. Miriam Pataki. You’ll still be Helga Pataki, but that’s besides the point.” “What is the point, Mom?” “I am divorcing your father.”

“What!? What do you mean ‘I am divorcing your father.’?”

Miriam looked at her youngest daughter as she was panicking, and wondered what it was all about. She hated him too, he neglected her since birth (she was also to blame, but not her point) and he even called her by her sister’s name. If anything, Helga should be grateful that she’s no longer going to have constant contact with Bob.

It took Helga a minute, but she calmed herself down. “ O.K, Miriam. I’ll call Arnold and have him set up an apartment for us.” They quietly packed Helga’s clothes into her suitcase and backpack, so that they didn’t disturb Bob. Miriam went to her room and got her suitcase. They walked down the stairs into the living room.

“Now, just where are you ladies going?” Bob was sitting in his chair, watching T.V, when he heard them walk down the stairs. Miriam simply told him, “The Boarding House.” Helga, scared, grabbed the straps of her backpack and tightened her grip on her suitcase handle. “What!? What do you mean, ‘The Boarding House.’?” “I mean, that we are moving into the Boarding House that Phillip Shortman owns.” Helga turned around to face her father. “You know, Arnold my boyfriend’s grandpa!”

Helga knew he didn’t have any clue who Miriam was taking about. “I can’t handle you doing this anymore, B... Bob. So, I’m taking Helga, and we’re going to live in Arnold’s Boarding House.” “Speak English, Miriam.” “O.K, let me put it this way. I’m divorcing your sorry butt. I’ll see you in court tomorrow. Buh-Bye.” At that, they walked out onto the stoop.

“Wow, mom! Since when did you get so brave? I’ve never been so scared, I was afraid he was going to yell at us.” They started to go to the Boarding House when they heard, “Wait!!! Miriam, I’m fine with you leaving, perfectly fine. But, don’t drag Olga into this mess. Let her decide which parent she wants to stay with.” When he said that, something inside Helga just SNAPPED! “It’s Helga, BOB! Come on, MOM! Let’s go!”

When they got to the Boarding House, Helga knocked on the door. Arnold opened the door to see a FUMING Helga and Miriam scared half to death. “Umm... Honey?” “DON’T ask. Seriously, DON’T!” Arnold showed them up to their new apartment, and told them, “Dinner’s in 10 minutes.”

“So, we’re finally free.” “Yeah.”


End file.
